


Immortality Costs Pain

by MOXerillaStixx



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Immortality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:12:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOXerillaStixx/pseuds/MOXerillaStixx
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Kudos: 4





	Immortality Costs Pain

"Alright, well, I'll see you in what, a few hours?"

"Oh come on, you know I don't take that long." Dean whined, but he grinned like he knows it's true, he _does_ take hours upon hours shopping for food.

The brunette smirked unsympathetically. "Alright, more than a few hours." He said as he handed him the bags. "I love you."

The blonde kissed him and smirked. "I love you too." Then he left with a smile, closing the door behind him. That smile meant that he was up to something. Seth knew it was his week to do the shopping but Dean insisted on it.

The brunette went into the kitchen and looked in the fridge to see what was left of anything in there. Some takeout they had, an apple, a note.

_Note?_

He thought to himself as he took out the note and read what was inside.

_**Don't eat anything yet. Go to the bedroom. There's something in there for you.** _

His breath caught in his throat. What in the world could it be? He dearly hoped it wasn't a ring because he wasn't ready for marriage. 

Not yet anyways.

But he walked down the hallway of their apartment anyway, cautiously, as though as not to make too much noise. He didn't know what I was scared of. He slowly opened the door and saw a box on the bed.

He approached the small cardboard box and saw that there was another small note attached at the top. It read:

_**My dearest Seth,** _   
_**Please remember,** _   
_**I love you,** _   
_**From Dean.** _

The brunette set both of the notes aside, utterly confused, but he shrugged it off and opened the box anyway. Inside, there was photo albums, marked with names and dates that could only be birth and dates. He closed the box and looked at the word, written on top of the lid: 

_**Incarnations** _

He was very wary of what I was about to look at, but he opened his boyfriend's box anyway. There was another piece of paper crammed in between five or six different albums.

**_Dear Seth,_ **   
**_Please look through these._ **   
**_Yours truly, Dean._ **

He swallowed. So the blonde did want him to look through them. He wanted him to look at his history. 

But what was with the birth and death dates?

He knew Dean was immortal but did he stalk people just for the fun of it?

It seemed to be a little bit weird.

The brunette opened the one from the earliest he saw.

_Name: Colby._

_Birthdate: November 7th 1850._

_Death date: January 21st 1890._

Surprisingly evenly numbered. And young, just forty years of age when he died. He frowned as he opened the book and saw his Dean, smiling at the camera with who he presumed was Colby asleep on his chest. They was curled up on a sofa. As the pictures went on, it seemed to be like they were in a relationship. And the more Seth looked through them, the more evident it appeared that they were deeply in love.

Looking through the photos felt invasive, but he went on, album through photo album. Something was off, something was all too familiar about _all_ of these photos. Seth bit his lip and ignored that feeling. Some of these almost felt like deja vu. He inhaled.

Then he got to the most recent one. Someone named Tyler Black. 

Tyler Black?

Where did he knew that name from?

It hit something deep in his chest, vibrating weirdly when he said it. He sighed, but his heart leapt out of his chest when he looked through this one. The first picture was identical to the first picture in the album from 1850. He inhaled deeply and sighed. 

This picture was almost like a memory. He shook the feeling from himself frantically but it crept up his chest again. He shuddered. It was _too_ real, but he flipped through the next page. He bit his lip, it felt so real in his mind, it was almost like he remembered it.

The picture was almost like a memory...

No, he thought it _was_ a memory.

He thought it was something he lived.

"Could someone live multiple lives?"

He doesn't even know. He flipped through another page and another note fell out of the book.

_**Have you remembered?** _   
_**If you haven't here's a hint: Reincarnation is real.** _   
_**It sounds crazy but it's true. Everyone lives many lives.** _   
_**Too many to count in human nunbers.** _

Seth gasped as he looked at the next photo, he remembered this one, he _actually_ remembered this one. It stood out like a memory. As he frantically flipped through the pages of the photo album, the photos got more and more real, the deeper he went, the more he remembered.

Until he saw the last one.

The last photo was as clear as day, and it unraveled everything. He was startled out of his phase when he heard the front door opened, he looked up at the clock to see that four hours went by.

Has he been at it for that long?

"Hey babe!" Dean called from downstairs in the kitchen.

"Hey..." Seth responded back cautiously.

"Are you in the bedroom? I'll be up there in a minute!"

He sighed, tears welling up and rolling down his cheeks as the realization hit him. All of those photos was of him in his past lives. There was one last note at the end of the album.

**_You're immortal in this life. I ran some tests on your blood. Sorry for not telling ya. Lol haha!_ **   
**_Yours, Dean._ **

He sighed. That was definitely something Dean would write. He stared intently at the last photo and wiped his eyes with his hand. He could hear footsteps in the hall, coming up the stairs and behind him. He felt the blonde sit next to him on the bed and wrapped an arm around him, the brunette leaned into the touch, leaning his head on the older man's shoulder.

"How did I not know this before? In one of these phases?" He whispered, gestering lazily to the other photo albums and wiping his eyes again.

"Because you wasn't immortal in any of them. Now you are immortal and you're more insightful I guess." 

The brunette nodded and felt a kiss on his temple. "You look as handsome as ever. You haven't changed." 

"Nor will you."

He smiled and Dean kissed him again, then put the photo album away and put the box on the floor.

"Lie down with me please. I need to process this."

"I understand." The blonde wrapped his arms around Seth and lets the brunette put his head on his chest.

"I love you Dean." That was the first time he said it in this lifetime, he felt a chill in his spine saying it. "I love you so much."

"I've always loved you too Seth. I love you so much. And I will forever and always."

"I'm actually glad you showed me those pictures."

"I'm glad you saw them and remembered."

"How can I forget?"

The blonde just shrugged. "No idea. But it hurts not being able to discuss it with you." 

"I guess immortality costs something."

Dean just drew Seth closer to him and kissed the top of his head. "It does... Immortality costs pain."


End file.
